The Leadership and Administrative Core (LAC) will implement the theme of the UCLA OAIC, Translational Research to Maintain Independence, by creating an infrastructure, reaching out to the larger UCLA and RAND research communities, and strategically providing support (advice, in-kind services, and direct financial support) to promote translational research. Specifically, the LAC will provide support for planning, organizational, evaluation, and administrative activities related to the other Cores and to the OAIC as a whole. It will monitor, stimulate, sustain, evaluate, and report progress towards the Center's overall goals. To do so, the LAC has established eight specific aims: 1) to provide day-to-day management of the UCLA OAIC 2) to provide fiscal management for the UCLA OAIC 3) to provide administrative oversight for internal quality control of ongoing research 4) to review and optimize utilization of UCLA OAIC resources by internal and external projects 5) to create linkages between UCLA OAIC Cores/investigators and other UCLA researchers whose work relates to the theme and mission of the Center 6) to solicit applications for new CDAs and pilots and coordinate the review process for new CDA, pilots, and DPs 7) to ensure communication, coordination and collaboration among the UCLA OAIC cores, (intra-OAIC) and between the UCLA OAIC and other OAlCs (inter-OAIC) 8) to maintain contact with NIA staff, the national OAIC Coordinating Center, the External Advisory Board, and External Selection Panel The OAIC LAC has five primary components: a Core Administrative Unit;an Executive Committee (EC);Core Leadership within each of the eight Cores;an External Advisory Board (EAB);an External Selection Panel (ESP), which with the EAB and EC, makes the final selection of new CDAs, DPs, and pilots.